simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Jacoban church
thumb|left|45pxJacoban é uma das duas religiões disponíveis em The Sims Medieval. Seus seguidores acreditam na existência de seu deus, o ''Watcher'' (Observador), que os criaram, os observa e os guia. Ao contrário da religião peterana, os jacobanos creem que o Observador é um deus impiedoso e vingativo e deve ser respeitado por meio do medo. Para não atiçar sua fúria, os fiéis deveriam seguir um código moral estrito para evitar punição. A igreja é organizada e controlada pela cidade-estado de Yacothia, onde lá, o líder maior da religião, chamado de "Jacoban Proxy" (traduzido para fins de compreensão dos leitores como "Papa Jacobano"). No início do jogo, o papa é uma senhorinha de saúde fraca. Caso o quest Death of the Proxy seja jogado, esta morrerá e um novo deverá ser escolhido para ser seu/sua sucessor/a. Outro cargo alto dentro da igreja é o do Great Convincer (Grande Conversor), que busca novos Sims para conversão. Histórico Segundo alguns quests, a igreja ganha este nome pois foi fundada por um Sim chamado Jacob, nascido em Yacothia, cidade sagrada para a religião jacobana. Segundo os escritos, Jacob teria falado com o Observador e provavelmente o primeiro a tê-lo feito. Peregrinações para o local de nascimento de Jacob são comuns e indumentária específica é requerida para fazê-las. Medo jacobano O trabalho de um ''priest'' (pastor) jacobano é manter os fiéis do reino atentos para que seus atos não sejam uma ofensa ao Observador. Ele ou ela o faz por meio de sermões intensos, proclamações que imponham medo e absolvições feitas dentro da catedral. Ao invés da popularidade peterana, a ferramenta de controle da religião jacobana é o fear, ou medo. Ele é um medidor que prova a fidelidade dos seguidores da religião e deve ser controlado para que o pastor herói tenha sucesso em sua missão. É importante que os fiéis não estejam tão descrentes da religião (com o medidor na zona baixa) nem que estejam apavorados demais com a religião (com o medidor na zona alta) ao ponto que não apareçam aos sermões. A zona em roxo claro no medidor indica a quantidade de medo desejada que o pastor tenha. Sermon (Sermão) Sermões jacobanos possuem horários bem definidos (8:00, 13:00, 18:00 e 23:00), e cabe ao jogador escolher qual hora fazer o sermão. Os pastores possuem dois estilos disponíveis de dar sermões: calm (calmo) e intense (intenso). Obviamente, sermões calmos acabam acalmando o medo dos fiéis, enquanto sermões intensos têm o efeito oposto. É importante notar que o quão mais alto o foco do pastor está, mais rapidamente o medidor sobe ou desce. Quando o ponto ideal (em roxo claro) for atingido, o jogador pode fazer o pastor dar sermões tanto calmos e intensos para equilibrar a posição do medidor. O pastor é agraciado com uma quantia de Simoleons no fim de um sermão. A quantidade dependerá do nível do herói, o medo dos fiéis e do foco geral do herói. Proclamation (Proclamação) Proclamações são escritos em papel e afixados na entrada da igreja. De acordo com o texto que elas possuem, podem aumentar ou diminuir (massiva ou levemente) o medo jacobano. Entretanto, em reinos onde a igreja jacobana não é muito conhecida ou respeitada, estas proclamações podem ser rasgadas por outros Sims, principalmente por peteranos. Qualquer um pego rasgando uma proclamação é mandado ao tronco por certo tempo. Abaixo, uma lista de proclamações (com seus textos em inglês e português) e seus efeitos no medo jacobano. Jacoban church thumb|300px|A catedral jacobana vista por fora. A jacoban church ou jacoban cathedral (catedral jacobana) é um prédio que pode ser adicionado ao reino e adiciona uma capacidade de mais três quadrados de Culture e um de Security aos kingdom aspects (aspectos do reino). No lado exterior, existe o quadro para afixar proclamações. Ao entrar na catedral, encontra-se o púlpito, vários bancos e a mesa do escrivão. Ao redor, várias decorações relacionadas à fé jacobana. Ao lado esquerdo do prédio, encontram-se as acomodações do pastor. Lá, existem uma cama, uma lareira, mesa com duas cadeiras e um penico. Curiosidades *A religião jacobana pode ser uma referência à postura da igreja católica durante os anos medievais.